Determinded Guardian
by Seylin
Summary: Sequel to Nenda. The War of the Ring has begun, the races of Middle Earth have been called upon to save it. But another war is happening, one of friendship. As well as one of self. [ON HOLD]
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello all I have returned with the second sequel to Healing Guardian! Thanks to all who have supported this series. This will be the end, this fic covers all three movies and will be about 23 chapters! Wow! Big feet for me! This will be based on the movie, I did not want to insult Tolkien's wonderful work. Saying that, I do not own LOTR and never will. Also any mention of the Manyan Stone/Series belongs to Adromir, I have emailed her and gotten her permission once again. If you do not believe me ask her yourself. This is movie verse once again. And I have changed a few things plus added some, ENJOY! - Naur

Determined Guardian

Prologue

****

  
"I amar prestar aen…  
The world is changed.  
  
han mathon ne nen…  
I feel it in the water.  
  
han mathon ne chae…  
I feel it in the Earth.  
  
a han noston ned gwilith.  
I smell it in the air.  
  
Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it."

()()()()()

"And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, legend became myth and for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer." Galadriel said.

"My Precioussssssss…" Gollum whispered.

"The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him."

"It came to me, my own, my love, my own, my prrrecioussssss!" Gollum hissed.

"The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forest of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived. Its time had now come. It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable." She explained.

"What's this?" Bilbo questioned.

"A Hobbit: Bilbo Baggins of the Shire," She said.

"A ring," Bilbo exclaimed.   
"Lossssst! My precious is lost!" Gollum cried.

"For the time will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all."

()()()()()

"Take care of him Legolas and make sure to not listen to anything he says. Little bugger can turn your words around before their even out of your mouth, took me a whole month to catch him!" Strider told his best friend.

"I will not fail you mellon nin," Legolas replied looking down at the creature who was moaning on the forest floor.

"Stupid elf rope! It burnsss ussss! Take it off of usssss!" Gollum screamed. The two shared a look before Strider had to leave.

()()()()()

2 months later…

Legolas went silent for a long time after that, staring in deep thought at the sleeping form under the tree. Thranduil began to feel a little restless. "So, what are you thinking now?"

The prince took a deep breath before replying, "Valar help me, for I think Estel is going to kill me for doing this." He met his adar's eyes with full intent. "I'm setting Gollum free." And he did that very thing the next day.

Elvish Translation

Adar – Father

Mellon nin – My friend

A/N: Ok not much going on yet…just a little back note to get ya in the mood for what is coming. Next chapter will be much longer we shall see what happens. I pretty much have it written, just a few things to add and change. Most of that last part is from chapter 2 of Adromir's story, Trust. One of her more touching stories! You will be seeing more of it in coming chapters. Once again I have her permission to use it! Just ask her! - Naur


	2. Guardian Again

A/N: Once again, I do not own LOTR nor any reference to Adromir's stories. Legolas makes an appearance in this chapter! Yay! Oh in case I forgot to tell you which I think I did, Aragorn/Strider/Estel is now 87 years old. Scene changes ()()()()() - Naur

Determined Guardian

Chapter 1

Guardian Again

King Thranduil, King of Mirkwood

Greetings Thranduil, as you may have noticed darkness has begun to creep back into our world. Fire burns in the East once again. Mithrandir has sent word to me that the ring of power has been found. You know as well as I that Sauron has awakened and will be looking for it. Once Mithrandir arrives here in Imladris with the ringbearer we will be having a council between the races to discuss and possibility take action to get rid of it. Your presence is required for this council, we will expect to see you there.

Best Regards,

Elrond Peredhil, Lord of Imladris

Thranduil looked up from the letter that had just come and sighed. He knew evil had awoken in Mordor. The spiders and orcs attacking his people in the dark forest of Mirkwood had grown in number over these past few months. These were times when Mirkwood needed its king; no he could not attend this council.

"Legolas! You may come in now!" Thranduil called. The door opened and Legolas came in; he bowed and then watched his father expectantly.

"What news did the messenger from Lord Elrond bring adar?" Legolas asked.

"The One Ring of power has been found, Lord Elrond is hosting a council to determine it's fate whether it is to let it be or to destroy it," Thranduil explained.

"Adar the Mirkwood people need you. Send me in you stead," Legolas told him.  
()()()()()

"Goodnight," Sam called as he left his friend.

"Goodnight Sam," Frodo answered walking up the walk to Bag End. He opened the door

to find nothing as he had left it. Everything was thrown everywhere and something didn't feel right. Suddenly he was grabbed from the side. "Huh?!"

"Is it secret?! Is it safe?!?" He demanded. Frodo gulped and ran to the chest where he had hidden the envelope. It took a moment before he finally found it and handed it to Gandalf. He was very surprised when Gandalf threw the envelope into the fire.

"What are you doing?" Frodo asked. He watched as Gandalf retrieved the Ring from the fire with a pair of tongs and held it out to him.

"Hold out your hand Frodo, it's quite cool. What can you see? Can you see anything?" He questioned. Turning he waited for Frodo's answer.

"Nothing. There's nothing..." Gandalf took a sigh of relief. "Wait. There are markings. It's some form of elvish. I can't read it," Frodo told him.

"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here," He replied.

"Mordor..?" Frodo whispered.

"In the common tongue it says, "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them. You must leave and leave quickly,"

"Where? Where do I go?" He questioned.

"Get out of the Shire. Make for the village of Bree," Gandalf answered.

"Bree. What about you?"

"I'll be waiting for you, at the Inn of the Prancing Pony," Gandalf told him.

"And the Ring will be safe there?"

"I don't know Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me Frodo, he'll know what to do. You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside the Shire. Travel only by day. And stay off the road," Gandalf explained.

"I can cut across country easily enough."   
()()()()()

"Excuse me?" Frodo asked. A man appeared behind the counter and smiled at them.

"Good evening little masters! If you're seeking accommodation we've got some nice, cozy, hobbit-sized rooms available. Mr. Uh…." Butterbur started searching for his name.

"…Underhill, my name's Underhill."

"Underhill. Yes," He acknowledged.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?"

"Gandalf? Gandalf? Ohh yes! I remember, elderly chap, big graybeard, pointy hat.Not seen him for 6 months," Butterbur told him.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked. They had sat at a table in the pub with drinks and were wondering what they were to do next.

"Sam. He'll be here. He'll come," Frodo reassured him. Just then Merry returned from the bar with a tall glass of ale.

"What's that?" Pippin asked his eyes wide.

"This my friend, is a pint."

"It comes in pints? I'm getting one," Pippin told them. He stood and walked to the bar not hearing Sam over the roar of the people in the bar.

"You had a whole half already!" Sam yelled. Frodo was staring at the table when he felt a nudge at his side. That fellow's done nothin' but stare at you since we arrived."

"Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?" Frodo asked nodding to the figure sitting in the corner smoking a pipe.

"He's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are.. wandering in the wild. What his right name is I've never heard but around here, he's known as Strider," Butterbur answered a hint of fear in his voice.

"Strider..." He whispered. Strider drew a puff of his pipe as he watched the hobbits, the glow lit a fire in his eyes.   
()()()()()

"You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr. "Underhill"!" Strider hissed. He pushed Frodo up the stairs into the hobbits bedroom. Walking around the room he put out the candles with his fingers.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing," Frodo replied.

"Indeed," Strider scoffed. "I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift."

"Who are you?" Frodo questioned.

"Are you frightened?"

"Yes," Frodo answered.

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you," He said, hearing something he drew his sword just as Sam, Merry and Pippin charged into the room. They were armed with a candelabra and stool.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam yelled holding his fist up.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming," Strider commented. Later that night the Nazgul entered Bree by running down the gate. They glided into the Inn their swords already drawn, with barley any sound they entered the hobbits room, standing beside each bed, they all stabbed down at the same time. Feathers started to fly from the points of their stabs, seeing this the wraths know they have been tricked. They're high-pitched screeches filled the night waking the hobbits, who Strider had taken across the street.

"What are they?" Frodo asked.

"They were once men. Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you," He explained.   
()()()()()

"But where is he leading us?" Sam questioned.

"To Rivendell Master Gamgee, The House of Elrond," Strider replied over his shoulder.

"Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!" Sam exclaimed.   
()()()()()

Legolas halted his company and listened. Something was calling to him but he couldn't understand what it was, suddenly there it was! It is just at that time that he figured out what it was when a hand was laid on his shoulder. He turned his head to the elf beside him.

"What is it my Prince?" Northiden asked.

"It's nothing. I just got a strange feeling…go on to Imladris without me. This feeling is to strong for me to ignore," Legolas told them. He rode off before they could object or follow. "_Estel is in danger…I just know it_," He thought.

()()()()()

"Aaaahhhh!" Frodo screamed.

"Frodo!" Sam exclaimed running to him.

"Oh Sam!" Frodo gasped. They could hear Strider finally chase the Nazgul off.

"Strider! Help him Strider," Sam called.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine," Strider told them. He picked Frodo up and put him over his shoulder. Quickly he led them into the woods away from Weathertop. "Hurry!"

"We are six days from Rivendell. He'll never make it!" Sam cried.   
()()()()()

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked.

"He's passing into the shadow world. He will soon become a wraith like them," Strider replied. There was a cry in the distance that they all knew belonged to the Nazgul. They were looking for them.

"They're close," Merry whispered.

"Sam, do you know Athelas plant?" Strider asked.

"Athelas?" Sam questioned.

"Kingsfoil," He said.

"Kingsfoil? Ah, that's a weed," Sam replied.

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" He and Sam ran off to find the plant. It only took a moment before Strider found a small patch of the herb he was looking for and started to cut some off. He stopped abruptly as a sword appeared at his throat.

"What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?" Legolas mocked. It only took moments for Strider to tell him what had happened as they returned to Frodo and the others.

Frodo lay on the ground when he saw a light in the corner of his eye, he turned towards the light and as if it were a vision of some sort, a being of utmost beauty was coming to him. He had seen elves before but this ones light was brighter than any he had ever seen.

"Frodo... Im Legolas. Telin le thaed lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad," Legolas said to him.

"Who is he?" Merry asked.

"Frodo!" Legolas exclaimed kneeling before him.

"He's an elf," Sam breathed.

"He's fading!" Legolas whispered. He watched as Strider placed the Athelas, and Frodo gasped at the contact. "He's not going to last. We must get him to Lord Elrond. I've been looking for you for two days."

"Where are you taking him?" Merry asked. They both ignored Merry as they put Frodo into the saddle of Legolas's horse and held him there as they quickly talked.

"There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know," Legolas told him.

"Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon," Strider urged.

"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im," Legolas argued.

"Andelu i ven," Strider disagreed.

"What are they saying?" Pippin wondered out loud.

"Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon," Legolas replied. His mind was made up and Estel was not going to change it. "I do not fear them."

"Beyest lin," Strider said finally. Legolas nodded and mounted Elvedir with Frodo in front of him. "Legolas! Ride hard. Don't look back!"

"Noro lim, Elveldir, noro lim!" Legolas whispered to the horse and they galloped away.

"What are you doing?! Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam demanded angrily but Strider did not answer him, he was still pondering that himself.   
()()()()()

Legolas rode hard through the forest. Screeches went up around him and the Nazgul appeared one by one around him. They chased him through the trees and then out into open area. He was aware of the Nazgul on his right riding close, as he reached for Frodo but thankfully it was still to far away to reach him.

"Noro lim Elveldir!" He called to his horse.

They reached the river and Legolas stopped on the other side. The Nazgul stopped opposite of him angry screeches coming from them. It was clear to Legolas that they did not want to enter the water, some even cried out in fear. One of the Nazgul turned to him.

"Give up the halfling, elf!" It cried.

"If you want him, come and claim him!" Legolas yelled drawing his sword. The Nazgul raise their swords and rode into the water. Legolas begins to chant, "Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulair! Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulair!"

Slowly, the water level rose. A great sound met each of their ears and all turned toward it. A great wall of water came around the bend in the river, with the peaks like horses galloping. An arrow was fired before the water came to close, Legolas cried out in pain as the arrow hit his shoulder. The Nazgúl tried to get away, some tried to get back to the bank and some tried to escape down the river, but all was in vain. The flood got them all and washed them away. Legolas gasped trying to clear the spots obsecering his vision, the arrow was poisoned…Frodo started to slide from his grasp.

"No! Frodo… No! Frodo, don't give in! Not now!" Legolas exclaimed. Legolas started to cry and embraced Frodo. "What grace is given me, let it pass to him… Let him be spared… Save him."

()()()()()

Legolas rode into Imladris still holding Frodo to himself. Elrond and the twins ran out of the main doors of the palace just as everything went black for him, he began to fall off his horse but was caught in the strong arms of Elladan.

()()()()()

"Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan nan galad," Elrond said to them both.

Elvish Translations

Im Legolas. Telin le thaed - I am Legolas. I have come to help you

Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad - Hear my voice. Come back to the light

Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon. - Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses again for you

Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im. - I'm the faster rider. I'll take him

Andelu i ven. - The road is too dangerous

Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon. - Frodo dies. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.

Beyest lin. - According to your wish

Noro lim, Elveldir, noro lim! - Ride fast Elveldir, ride fast!

Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulair! Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulair! - Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word; flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths!

A/N: Whew! First chapter done! Now on to the second! Always remember this is movie verse and fanfiction I can do just about whatever I want. More torture to come! - Naur


	3. Council of Breaking Friendships

wiA/N: ()()()()() Sence changes, ===== flashbacks. I do not own LOTR and never will. This is movie verse. Parts of this chapter come from Adromir's story, Trust. I do have her permission to use this, I emailed her and got it. Thanks for the reviews! Replies are at the end. Enjoy! - Naur

Determined Guardian

Chapter 2

The Council of Breaking Friendships

Legolas awoke slowly, his first thought came out as he sat up quickly and soon regretted it.

"Frodo!" He exclaimed and fell back trying to swallow the bile that rose in his throut.

"Be still mellon nin. Your wound is still recovering," A voice next to him said. Legolas turned his head and had to smile at the sight that met him. Elrohir was leaning against the side of the chair fast asleep and Elladan stood above him with a goofy grin on his face.

"Frodo? Where is he? Is he alright?" Legolas asked.

"The halfling is fine, had you slowed down any though he would not have made it. Ada and Mithrandir are with him now," Elladan answered. Just then the door to his room opened and Elrond came in.

"Legolas, it is good to see you awake. The poison on that arrow gave us quiet a scare…we almost lost you to the darkness as well," Elrond told him.

"May I see him?" Legolas questioned. Elrond looked at him for a moment and then at his wound. "The wounded hobbit. May I see how he is doing?" Elrond seemed to think for a moment and then sighed.

"Your wound is healed enough for you to get up, but I still want you to take it easy. No archery for another two days. Come along, I shall show you to him," Elrond replied.

Legolas, along with Glorfindel followed Elrond upstairs. As they entered the chamber, they saw that Gandalf was already there. The gray wizard was sitting in a chair beside the bed, staring down at the small unmoving form lying under the layers of blankets. He looked up as the door opened and smiled when he saw Legolas.

"Legolas! What a nice surprise. Haven't seen you in quite a long while. I must tell you of my thanks in helping get our little friend here," Gandalf said.

"It is good to see you as well Mithrandir," He replied. Legolas walked closer to the bed and flinched when a bolt of unseen forces hit him squarely in the chest. The others in the room looked on in dismay when the Mirkwood prince staggered a step backward. Glorfindel who was just behind him instantly put a supporting hand on Legolas's back.

"Legolas? What is it?" He whispered surprised by his actions. With his eyes closed, Legolas pinched the bridge of his nose. He could still feel the power of darkness inside the room, but not as intense as the first time it had hit him…but still it was ever alluring. "Legolas?"

Legolas opened his eyes and looked around, he saw all the worried faces around him, and they were waiting for an answer.

"What is it prince? What do you feel?" Gandalf questioned.

Legolas stared at the wizard, then at Elrond and the others. "I…I feel…darkness…it's here, isn't it? The ring is here?" He questioned. His eyes went the hobbit's coat that had been hung on a chair, the power was coming from its pocket.

"How…how did you know? We never told you?" Elladan asked.

"He was a manyan at one time, that same blood still runs through his veins. That is how he knows, he can feel it's power stronger than the rest of us," Elrond answered.

"Gandalf, Lord Elrond I believe it is time that I tell you my real reason here. If we could talk in private?" Legolas questioned.

()()()()()

After leaving Frodo's room with Gandalf and Lord Elrond, Legolas told them his true reason for being the one to rescue Frodo…his real reason for being in Imladris. He had thought them to be angry with him but both just gazed back at him after his explanation, was that amusement he saw in their eyes?

"Aren't you angry?" Legolas asked quietly. At this both the Lord of Imladris and the wizard chuckled.

"Legolas you have always been surprising but never as much as you are right now. I am not angry for I know you hardly do anything without a just cause so I believe you had your reason, I also believe that it was a good one," Elrond explained putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Legolas raised his eyes from the floor to look into Elrond's, the elven lord was speaking the truth and Legolas felt a large weight being lifted off of him but then his eyes darkened again.

"I do have my reason my lord…whether or not it may be as good as you think…I just hope Estel will wait to hear it before he starts swinging his fist which will be aimed at my face," Legolas replied.

()()()()()

Frodo felt consciousness pulling at his senses but he didn't want to wake up. He was too afraid of the sight that would meet him, had he been captured by orcs? What of the elf that had tried to save him?

"Where am I?" He whispered slowly opening his eyes.

"You are in the house of Elrond. And it is 10 o'clock in the morning, on October the 24th if you want to know," Gandalf answered. At the sound of his voice Frodo awoke fully and gazed at the old wizard sitting by his bed.

"Gandalf!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"Yes. I'm here. And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond out aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear hobbit," Gandalf said with a smile.

"What happened Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?" Frodo questioned.

"Oh, I am sorry Frodo…I was delayed…" He said quietly and then got lost in thought to his encounter with Saruman but those thoughts were interrupted when Sam came running in.

"Frodo! Frodo!" Sam exclaimed running to his side smiling broadly.

"Sam!" Frodo smiled.

"Bless you, you're awake!" Sam was near tears from relief and Frodo had to laugh.

"Sam has hardly left your side," Gandalf told him.

"We were that worried about you, weren't we Mr. Gandalf?" Sam asked.

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend. And thanks to Legolas who was able to get you here in time," Gandalf explained as Elrond appeared behind him.

"Legolas? Was he the golden elf that came for me in the forest? How is he? Is he safe? I would every much like to thank him," Frodo questioned.

"Legolas was poisoned by a Nazgul arrow but has been healed. He was just in to see you a few moments ago. Do not worry you will get your chance to truly meet him," Elrond told him.   
()()()()()

======

After leaving Gandalf and Elrond, Legolas had gone in search of the twins and he found them in the garden talking quietly. They looked up when they heard him and smiles lit their faces as they jumped up and tackled him.

"Legolas! It is good to see you up and about! We were worried there for awhile weren't we El?" Elrohir asked. His twin nodded as they helped Legolas up it wasn't until then that they saw that he was trying to not meet their eyes.

"What is it Legolas? You need not feel ashamed. We've saved your butt to many times now for you to feel ashamed," Elladan said meaning it as a joke but still Legolas did not raise his eyes.

"I have something very important to tell you…but I…" Legolas started.

"Whatever it is Legolas, you can tell us. We will understand," Elrohir said quietly putting a hand on his shoulder. Legolas glanced up at him and saw full trust and worry in his eyes it broke his heart to have to tell them this.

"I released Gollum," Legolas stated. At first to two had shared a glance thinking he was joking but when he didn't look up to meet their eyes they knew his words were true.

"You did WHAT?! Are you out of your mind!" They both exclaimed before wrestling him to the ground. Arwen had just come out the door when she saw them tackle Legolas to the ground, why did men always have to settle things with fights?

"Don't you know how hard it was for us to catch that beast!" Elladan yelled.

"Don't you know how we suffered while dragging him halfway to Mirkwood!" Elrohir shouted.

"Estel will kill you when he finds out!" They both yelled together. Finally when the fight had gotten too much for her Arwen stomped over and grabbed Elrohir's hair and Elladan's ear yanking both hard. The twins cried out as they fell back Arwen still holding onto them.

"Get off of him! I will make you bald and you earless should you try something like that again!" She exclaimed. The twins were finally released and all the while sending glares at Legolas they got to their feet and went back to the palace.

Arwen helped Legolas to stand and was about to ask him what was going on when a commotion in the courtyard caught their attention. Standing there looking about ready to drop were three hobbits and behind them stood Estel hardly looking any better than the halflings. With a smile Arwen ran to Estel and threw her arms around his neck almost knocking them over. Aragorn smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Estel you returned!" She sighed.

"Didn't I promise I would?" He questioned. The hobbits were looking around them, wonder and awe written all over their faces, everything was so beautiful. But the most beautiful thing of all was the elves themselves but none caught their attention as much as the golden elven warrior that stood but just a few feet off. They had seen Legolas two days ago but his handsome features still amazed them.

Legolas shifted from foot to foot a little uneasy from the feeling of the hobbit's eyes on him. "Estel? Won't you introduce us to your friends?" He asked.

Aragorn smiled at seeing his friend safe. "Ah yes, this is Sam, Merry and Pippin. How was the trip here? Uneventful I hope," He told him.

"I'll tell you in a moment," Legolas said hopefully delaying what he knew would happen. Without looking at Estel again he turned to the hobbits. "You are all friends of the hobbit Frodo, are you not?"

At the mention of their friend's name they all became worried. "Yes, we are. How is he? Does he live?" The largest hobbit asked. Legolas felt bad for them. They were all visibly exhausted but the first thought that became known was about their friend.

"Frodo will be just fine. He has been under the great care of Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen here," Legolas replied with a smile. All sighed in relief at the news before Aragorn turned his attention back to Legolas.

"Enough with the delaying Legolas. I want to know why it was you that came for us. Did you bring Gollum with you?" Aragorn questioned. Arwen saw the distress in Legolas's eyes and knew it was time to leave. With a gentle hand and kind smile she led the weary hobbits into the palace leaving the two alone in the courtyard. Aragorn came and put around Legolas's shoulder smiling at him. "If I'm not mistaken, Arwen is actually letting us be alone. It is surprising since I have just returned. No offense meant to you mellon nin but I would much rather be inside huddled close to her in hopes of making up for the time I have been away and…" He started but Legolas cut him off.

"I let Gollum go," Legolas told him suddenly. Aragorn dropped his arm from Legolas's shoulder and looked at him. He had a smile still on his face but his eyes showed his clear confusion.

"I am sorry my friend…I am afraid I don't understand…" Aragorn said.

"I said, I let Gollum go," Legolas repeated.

Aragorn became quiet then, his smile slowly disappearing. Finally after just staring at Legolas he spoke.

"You let him go."

Legolas nodded, his heart was pounding so hard he was sure Aragorn and everyone else could hear it. "Yes that is what I did." After he had said that Aragorn had turned and start to walk away. Legolas was puzzled by his actions and jogged to catch up with him. "Estel…" He whispered putting a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. What happened next he wasn't prepared for…Aragorn whirled around and landed his fist right into Legolas's jaw knocking him to the ground. Legolas stared into Aragorn's eyes and his widened at the absolute fury he saw there.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Aragorn screamed. "I doubt you, a Mirkwood elf, would even know the meaning of that word would you?! All my life I listened to the stories told about the Mirkwood elves distrusting ways…how they have no loyalties…their cold demeanors…but I thought you were different. I dragged that monster for miles and miles, but you just let him go?! I nearly died! And you! YOU…LET…HIM…GO!" Aragorn screamed. Once again he turned and started to leave. Legolas scrambled to his feet and ran trying to get Aragorn's attention.

"Estel…please…you must listen…" Legolas stammered. But once again Aragorn whirled around on his only this time he grabbed the front of his tunic pulling it tight almost cutting off Legolas's air supply.

"Don't you 'Estel' me! I am Aragorn to you, heir to the throne of Gondor! I have a future to secure and I would not let anyone botch my effort! Not even you!" Aragorn exclaimed. With that he spun on his heal and walked into the palace leaving Legolas. For the longest time Legolas prayed that Aragorn was only joking and he would return to say so but he did not. Legolas lowered his eyes as he stood there, tears ran down his face, silently. He stood in the middle of the courtyard with a bleeding lip…and a bleeding heart.   
======

()()()()()

Elrond stood on one balcony watching Frodo and Sam below. As he looked over Imladris he had seen the encounter Legolas had so greatly feared would happen. He lowered his eyes sighing, so much had happened to Legolas in the past…first losing his brother and then almost losing his arm…now this would plague his mind. Finally he turned back to Gandalf, he knew the wizard had seen the encounter as well.

"His strength returns," He said.

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life," Gandalf agreed.

"And yet to have come so far, still bearing the Ring, the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to it's evil," Elrond replied.

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo," Gandalf sighed.

"Mithrandir, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east, his eye is fixed on Imladris. And Saurman you tell me has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin," Elrond told him.

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft Saruman has crossed orcs with goblinmen, he's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring," Gandalf stated.

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!" He paused as Gandalf walked away to a balcony looking out over Imladris. "Mithrandir, the Ring cannot stay here. You saw the fear in Legolas's eyes when he felt its presence. He is strong but the Ring is nothing to be toyed with. I can see it is already taking its toll on Frodo. I fear he may be lost by the end of what we must do," He finished.   
()()()()()

Legolas sat by one of the many ponds in the gardens of Imladris, he had one knee brought up to his chest and his other leg was stretched out before him. A small waterfall kept ripples in the water moving. It was here that his attention had been focused since Aragorn had left him in the courtyard.

"_The Mirkwood elves distrusting ways…_"

"Excuse me…" Pippin said quietly.

"_How they have no loyalties…_"

"Mister Legolas…?" Pippin asked.

"_Their cold demeanors…_"

"Mister Legolas!" Pippin exclaimed laying a hand on his shoulder, he was relieved to see the elf's eyes finally clear. Legolas looked up and smiled at the young hobbit that had awoken him from his thoughts, although the smile did not reach his eyes.

"Forgive me for not hearing you came Master hobbit…I was distracted," Legolas told him moving to stand but Pippin stopped him.

"No please…I would like to thank you for saving Frodo. I heard that you were hurt in the process. Are you alright?" He questioned.

"I will be fine Pippin it was a small wound and elves heal fast. Why do I feel that there is something more to your concern?" Legolas replied.

"Well…I also heard about your fight with Strider. I hope that it was not caused by us," Pippin told him looking down.

"Well if that is all then you have nothing to worry about because it was not your fault. Our argument was of my own fault…me and my blood…please tell me of your home…what is it called again?" Legolas asked.

"The shire. It is a very beautiful land, all green and flourishing with life…" Pippin started. And so together they sat for many hours asking questions about each other's home.   
()()()()()

Aragorn had just had his first encounter with the man from Gondor, Boromir. Even though he had been disrespectful to the shards of Narsil…Aragorn still felt a strange connection to him. Placing the sword back he paused in his staring as he heard Arwen come up behind him.

"Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate," She insisted.

"The same blood flows in my veins. The same weakness…that was proven this afternoon," He whispered thinking back to the look that had been on Legolas's face.

"I heard the words you said to him. You were wrong, Legolas is different from other Mirkwood elves. He holds his loyalties every close; you and the twins are those loyalties. He would never betray you," Arwen told him.

"And yet it seems he has…" Aragorn replied.

"Maybe it seems that way now. But I believe the true purpose for his actions will be revealed. It will have some form of impact on our future," Arwen said. Aragorn looked around them and realized they had walked to the Garden of Twilight.   
()()()()()

"Renech i lu i erui govannen?" She asked.

"Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen," He replied.   
"Gwenwin in enninath...U-arnech in naeth i si celich. Renech i beth i pennen?" Arwen questioned. Aragorn ran his fingers across the Evenstar pendant before he answered.

"You said you'd bind yourself to me. Forsaking the immortal life of your people," Aragorn answered.

"And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you then face all the ages of this world alone," Arwen sighed giving him the Evenstar. "I choose a mortal life."

"You cannot give me this!" Aragorn insisted.

"It is mine to give to whom I will…like me heart," She whispered. Aragorn closed his eyes to gather strength to tell her she could not do this but then her lips met his and he was lost.

()()()()()

It was a quiet group that had been assembled around the stone table in one of Imladris's many gardens. The Council of Elrond was about to begin.

Gandalf and the newly healed hobbit, Frodo, had just taken their seats on Legolas's right side. Verion sat beside his prince, frowning slightly at the group of dwarves a little further to their left. The small group was led by Gloin, their chief, and they had arrived yesterday at Elrond's call. Unlike Verion however, Legolas's attention was focused on Aragorn who sat a few seats away from Boromir but still with the humans who had come. He was a bit jealous to know that the two humans had bonded quite a bit after their first meeting. It seemed Aragorn found the presence of his own kind more pleasant than that of the elf prince.

Ever since Aragorn's big explosion in the courtyard three days ago, the ranger had not spoken to him or even once looked in his direction since that day. It seemed as if he no longer existed. Even the twins were giving him the cold shoulder. They sat now on each side of Elrond, for once looking the part of the young lords of Imladris that they were. Glorfindel was also present, every inch the golden warrior he was known to be.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," Elrond said. Frodo looked at him a moment and then stood. Legolas was more aware of the disturbing presence of the Ring that rested in the hobbit's coat pocket. He could sense the hobbit's restlessness and anxiety…Legolas felt great pity for such a small creature that had to carry such a great burden.

"He had suffered already. The Ring is trying to consume him, yet he is still fighting it…" He thought watching as Frodo set the ring on the stone pedestal. As he returned to his seat many whispers went through the people sitting for the council.

"So it is true…" Boromir whispered.

"It is the doom of man…" Another said.

"It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boromir exclaimed.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Aragorn told him.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered. At this Legolas jumped up his eyes holding nothing short of a smoldering cold fire.

"_Aragorn may not consider himself my friend anymore but I made an oath many years ago and I am not dropping it now!"_ Legolas thought.   
"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," Legolas said.

"Aragorn? This…is Isildur's heir?" Boromir questioned disbelieving.

"Heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas replied.

"Havo dad Legolas," Aragorn sighed not even looking at him, his eyes stayed fixed on Boromir.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," Boromir retorted.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf said.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Elrond announced.

"What are we waiting for then!" Gimli exclaimed. He grabbed his ax and went to the pedestal giving out a cry before bringing his ax down on the ring. As the ax broke Gimli was thrown back onto the ground. Legolas noticed as Frodo winced and wished he could do something for the little hobbit.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," Elrond explained.

"Ash Nazg," The Ring whispered.

"One of you must do this," Elrond finished.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir exclaimed shaking his head.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?! The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas told them standing.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli yelled. Now it was once again Boromir's turn to speak.

"And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir asked.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli yelled. At this Verion and the other elves that had come with Legolas jumped up and started trading insults with the dwarves. Legolas spread his arms across their chest in hopes of making them settle but when he saw it was of no use he, like Lord Elrond sat and watched. Soon his attention drifted to the hobbit sitting alone now that Gandalf had joined the fray. He looked utterly miserable. Finally he could stand it no longer and stood, none noticed him until he reached out for the Ring…then all became quiet.

Legolas picked up the Ring. He could feel all the eyes upon him watching in astonishment as the Mirkwood prince walked back to Frodo and put the Ring into the hobbit's small hand.

"Keep this safe, mister Frodo, for you are the only one who is brave enough to take this burden." Glancing at the others, Legolas continued, "I only hope they all stop behaving childishly and quickly think of some way to end your misery," He finished.

The whole group had the grace to look at one another guiltily, feeling quite ashamed of themselves for their behavior just now. How could they actually forget about the hobbit's obvious pain and desperation?

Legolas turned to Elrond, "I wish to be excused, my lord. The company of the Ring is distressing me. Whatever you decide in this council, I'll fully agree," Legolas told him. Elrond nodded, giving his assent. With that, the Mirkwood prince turned around and left the council. In silence, they all watched as Legolas walked away and disappeared into the palace. Elrond was smiling as he saw the stunned expression on their faces. It seemed that Legolas's words had gotten their attention.   
()()()()()

After the council, Lord Elrond found Legolas in one of the prince's favorite places when he visited Imladris, the study hall. He was sitting on a window seat staring at nothing, unconsciously he was clutching and unclenching his right hand. The lord of Imladris smiled when Legolas didn't acknowledge his entrance; wither Legolas was ignoring him like his son's were to Legolas, or he was just lost in whatever world he was in.

"Legolas?" Elrond questioned. Legolas flinched and looked up, his eyes widened.

"Oh my lord. Forgive me. I didn't hear you enter," He said starting to stand but Elrond waved him down.

"Stay seated. I wish to talk with you," He replied sitting down beside Legolas on the window seat.

"What was the will of the council?" Legolas questioned looking out the window.

"Frodo will bear the Ring to Mount Doom. I have appointed eight others to accompany him. One of them is Gandalf the wizard. He will be the guide and advisor. The three hobbits would not part from their friend so they will go as well. Others to represent the free peoples of Middle Earth will be going as well. Gimli, son of Gloin, will represent the dwarves. Boromir, the Steward of Gondor, to represent the men. And Estel…" Elrond explained.

"Estel will go as well?" Legolas asked fear entering his eyes.

"Yes, Legolas. He has volunteered. He feels that it is his responsibility to make amends of Isildur's weakness, and obtain his birthright as king of Gondor in the end. The one to represent the elves…however, has yet to be decided," Elrond told him.

"I will go," Legolas said.   
"Legolas, Legolas," Elrond said as he smiled ruefully. "I know you would say exactly that. I have no doubt of your bravery and skill, and I admire your loyalty to Estel. But are you sure? Is this what you want to do?"

"Yes, my lord. I've vowed to protect Estel, so I shall be with him in this journey."

"Even when he's not speaking to you at present?"

Legolas looked down at his hands. "Even then. I did not mean to break his trust, my lord. I was doing what I thought was right. He is my friend, and forever he will be, no matter how mad he is with me. If keeping him safe means that I have to endure the brunt of his anger, so be it. I want him to win the throne that is rightfully his. I just hope that freeing Gollum will not affect his mission in one way or another. I truly want him, and us, to succeed. I'll give my everything to see it happens."

"Once you venture into this journey, I can not assure that you will return. What of your father? Are you willing to leave him? You might not see him again," Elrond said softly, knowing of Legolas's closeness with Thranduil. They had only had each other after Legolas's brother had gone West.

Legolas smiled sadly. "I'm doing this not only for Estel, my lord. I'm also doing this for my father and Middle Earth. There is no point in living if I let the Dark Forces conquer us all while I stay behind and do nothing when I have the means to stop it. We have all worked to hard in Mirkwood to defeat that darkness. I will not allow it to win after trying so hard," Legolas explained.

Elrond stared deeply into Legolas's eyes. "How big is your heart, Legolas? You give it freely to everyone else…except yourself."

Legolas was taken aback by the unexpected question. "Why should I spare my heart for myself when part of me has already died many years ago? And now that I may lose my future?" Legolas questioned, once again he clenched his right hand into a fist…grimacing as he did so.

Now it was Elrond's turn to be surprised. "_Ai Elbereth! He is still not fully recovered from what Baltafea did to him! And his arm still pains him!_ _He still suffers, silently and very, very deeply!"_ Elrond fought to control the expression on his face so that his shock won't show.

"Is your arm bothering you Legolas?" Elrond asked. Legolas seemed surprised by the question and looked down at his arm.

"The medicine you gave me in Mirkwood works wonders my lord. I hardly feel any pain," Legolas lied. Elrond looked doubtful and pulled a sword out from a holder on the wall.

"I will be the judge of that," He replied holding the sword out to Legolas. Without arguing Legolas took the sword in his right hand and held it out straight to Elrond. They stood that way, just as they had in Mirkwood those many years ago. After fifteen minutes Legolas dropped the sword to his side holding his arm to his chest, panting.

"How is it you know when I lie?" Legolas asked.

"A gift of being a father," Elrond replied putting a hand on his left shoulder. "Come I wish to examine you before you are to leave." Legolas nodded and started to follow him. At the door Elrond paused causing Legolas to stop as well.

"For your sake, I hope you'll find your lost soul during this journey, Legolas," He whispered.

"I hope so too, my lord," Legolas said quietly. "I hope so too." He had told Estel that he did not blame him for what had happened and he did not…he blamed himself.

TBC…

Elvish Translations

Renech i lu i erui govannen? -Do you remember when we first met?  
Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen - I thought I had strayed into a dream.

Gwenwin in enninath...U-arnech in naeth i si celich. Renech i beth i pennen - Long years have passed…You did not have the cares you carry now. Do you remember what I told you?

Havo dad Legolas - Sit down Legolas

Review Thanks

****

Someone Reading – Glad you are, lots more to come!

****

Joee1 – Haha! Of course I wouldn't let him get away unharmed! I know…poor Glorfy. I love him to but Legolas was required for this. Sorry about that, I posted them in the wrong order haha. I took it down and them posted it again. These first beginning chapters will follow along with Adromir pretty close but after Boromir dies it will start to take on more of me. So basically when we start, 'The Two Towers'.

****

Deana – And cool it will be! Yes he let Gollum go…I think he regrets that fact. Legolas will be fine…for now.

****

HissoriOokami – Thanks for liking the prequels. You really think this one is that different? Well like I said at the end of the first chapter, it was mostly from Adromir's Trust. But all the original parts from chapter 2 are mine and mine alone. I do have her permission to use it. Thanks for asking!

****

Lady Lenna – I will be adding more of me as we go along. For now I must wait until I get some really good inspiration. But I promise! You will see more of what you love!


	4. Buried Secrets

A/N: I do not own LOTR and never will. A few parts of this come from Adromir's story 'Trust'. Hope you are enjoying this so far because there is a lot more to come! I am trying to throw in some evil Mordor cliff hangers, tell me what you think. - Naur

Determined Guardian

Chapter 3

Buried Secrets

Elrond had bound his arm tightly and had given him a mixture of herbs to use should the pain become to great. Legolas had thanked him and then gone to his rooms to pack for this journey, Elrond had told him that the Fellowship would depart in two days hence. He was almost done when a knock came at his door.

"Minna!" He called. The door opened slowly and revealed Arwen. He smiled at her and bowed his head in greeting before returning to his task.

"I am sorry Legolas," She whispered. His busy hands stilled but he did not turn around to look at her.

"What do you have to be sorry for my lady? It was of my own fault that Aragorn did what he did…because of my stupid Mirkwood blood…" He whispered.

"No! Oh Legolas…dear Legolas please do not believe the words Estel said. He let his anger get the better of him. Soon he will see the error of his words and your friendship will be restored. You come from a long line of proud warriors who would rather die than lose something they have been fighting for. Please…look at me," She begged. Slowly he turned and met her eyes, there he saw tears.

"You cry…do not cry for me. I may come from a long line of warriors but something had to be given before whatever they were fighting for could be gotten. I have almost paid my price if you look at it one way…and have if you look at it another. We will be leaving soon, you should go to Aragorn. He will need you before we depart," Legolas explained and he turned back around. They stood in silence for a long while and then Arwen left…leaving him alone to his thoughts. Slowly he made a fist and a tear slipped down his face as pain shot through his arm and fingers.

()()()()()

"Prince Legolas are you sure you want to do this?" Verion asked after dinner that night.

"I have no other choice Verion. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. You would do the same had you made the promise I did?" Legolas questioned. Verion was caught by surprise at his question and thought a moment.

"You made a vow to protect Aragorn did you not?" Verion stated.

"I did. I vowed, I, Legolas son of Thranduil of the Mirkwood realm, pledged myself to protect you, Estel, with everything I have. I vowed to protect you with my sword and my bow, my life, my heart…and my soul." Legolas told him. Verion was quiet with thought.

"Had I made the same vow then no, I could not go back on my word. All I can say is…be careful. I can only pray to Elbereth that you will return to us safely," Verion told him. Legolas smiled and hugged him.

"Hannon le Verion…hannon le," He whispered. Verion said nothing, he just stood there holding the younger elf as tightly as he could.

()()()()()

2 days later…

The Fellowship stood preparing to leave Imladris. The elves had gathered to bid them farewell. Elrond stood the closest to them with his sons on one side and Arwen on the other.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you," He told them. Legolas raised a hand to his heart and then lowered it in a sign of respect and farewell.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer," Gandalf said. Frodo turned and started to walk out of the gates of Imladris. Gandalf was next followed by the other halflings and Boromir. Legolas's eyes connected with Arwen's and he gave her a small smile before turning as well. She wanted to cry as her eyes connected with his but she had cried enough already and all she could do was sigh as she watched Legolas and then Estel leave.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo asked in a whisper.

"Left," Gandalf replied.

()()()()()

As they marched across the land Gandalf leading, Frodo behind him and Aragorn near him should trouble arise, the others walked in between leaving Legolas to guard the rear. They were still close to Imladris but even though his senses were working catching every sound and movement made in the forest. They had not been walking for more than fifteen minutes when Legolas heard the soft approaching footfalls behind him, followed by someone calling his name. He turned and saw Elladan and Elrohir running to catch up with him so he stopped.

"El? Ro? Is something wrong?" He asked. They both had come to a stop right in front of the prince. But they were suddenly unsure of what to say. "What is it?" Legolas asked again.

The twins glanced at each other before Elladan finally spoke, "Please look after Estel for us, Legolas, as we will not be there to watch his back."

Legolas smiled. "That I will." The twins were silent once again. Thinking that they had no more things to say, Legolas then turned to go. But then both brothers grabbed Legolas into their arms and embraced him wholeheartedly, nearly crushing Legolas in their sudden action.

"Forgive us, Legolas!" Elrohir was saying. "We have been treating you badly these last few days."

"I understand…"

"How can you stand us? We had pummeled you to bits and ignored you all the while you're here. We are so sorry for our behavior," Elladan then said.

"Pummeled me to bits? Doesn't that sound too melodramatic?" The twins pulled away and saw the big grin on Legolas's face.

"All right, that sounds too unrealistic. But we still hope you will forgive us."

"There's nothing to forgive. Both of you are still my friends, no matter what had happened," Legolas replied. After they said farewell again and Legolas ran to catch up with the group. He would not let the twins down.

()()()()()

Someone, or something, was hard on their tail. The elf had sensed the other strange presence several times since yesterday. And it was getting closer but stayed completely out of range when the fellowship set their camp last night. Legolas had a distinct idea about who the presence belonged to; Gollum. Is this why they released him? To be the second tracker for the ring? Then another presence hit him, evil and dark.

"_Good lord! Now everything is clear! Gollum is the beacon! The absolute homing device! Valar! What have I done?!_" Legolas thought. He ran forward, catching up with the rest of the group. Rushing past the startled fellowship directly towards Gandalf. The two went into a hushed discussion, their voices soft and inaudible to the others. Aragorn looked on in apprehension as Gandalf's frown deepened.

"What's going on?" the ranger asked. Gandalf was already hustling the hobbits to move quickly forward. Legolas had turned around and grabbed Aragorn's arm along as he backtracked down the trail.

"Come with me, Aragorn," the elf said. As they walked passed the dwarf and Boromir, Legolas told them, "You two stay with Gandalf and the hobbits. Don't ever leave them, no matter what your hear behind you."

Gimli was incredibly curious. "But Legolas…"

"I mean it!" Legolas almost shouted, urgency clearly evident in his voice. "I don't have time to explain! Just trust me!"

"Should I?" Aragorn said under his breath, but Legolas could hear it loud and clear. He ignored the intense pain that stabbed through his heart brought by those two simple words. There will be time for that. But we need to get through this problem first. Alive.

()()()()()

Gollum had seen the elf halt and look over his shoulder for the umpteenth time. Then he had stood unmoving for several moments before taking off at high speed. Gollum smiled as he crept on forward.

"_So, you've sensed us. You know we're right behind you. What are you going to do now, pretty elf? What are you going to do?_" Unknown to him, he was now being stalked by not one, but two pairs of eyes.

()()()()()

"He is there, walking through the bushes. Can you see him?" Legolas pointed out. He had led his friend a little farther from the trail and went around to get behind the creature that followed them.

"Gollum," Aragorn said through gritted teeth. "Well, _dear_ Legolas, is this your idea of a joke?" Legolas cringed. Ai! He's still blazing mad at me! And for good reason.

"He is not what I'm mostly worried about right now," Legolas said, ignoring the ranger's condescending tone. "It's his shadow."

"What are you talking about?"

Legolas began to move on once more, staying behind the covers while going farther down the trail they had just climbed up that morning. Aragorn had no choice but to follow him. More than a hundred yards away, Legolas halted again and stared at one point of the surrounding woods.

"What are we waiting for?" Aragorn had become totally exasperated with the whole situation.

"You'll find out in just a moment."

"I want to know now."

Legolas sighed. "All right, Aragorn. I'll tell you what has been following Gollum, while Gollum has been following us. It's the ringwraith."

Aragorn's eyes bulged. "Ringwraith? Are you saying Gollum has been leading Sauron's peon on us all this time?"

The elf closed his eyes briefly before he faced the man. "Exactly."

The man stared back at the elf, long and hard. "Nice going, elf. _Nice_ going." Legolas had already realized his grave mistake in freeing Gollum just a while ago. But to hear it coming from his friend's mouth that way had made him ashamed of his deeds.

"_Isildur was not the only one who was weak, I am as twice as weaker_!" He thought.

Legolas opened his mouth to say something but Aragorn raised his hand. "Save it, Legolas! I don't want to hear!"

Gazing sadly at the ranger, Legolas nodded and turned his full attention to the grave situation at hand. Nocking an arrow to his bow, he took aim. "Get ready. They are coming."

()()()()()

Legolas spun and twirled with his twin blades in his hands, trying unsuccessfully to bring down the creature. The creature kept advancing on him menacingly with its gleaming sword, forcing him to take several steps back.

This stepped back while keeping an eye on his enemy was not a good thing, for soon he fell over a fallen log. The elf stumbled to the ground on his back, staring up in horror at the sword that came directly for his head. Then, at the last second, Aragorn's blade came flying and hit the beast squarely in its blank face. The creature shrieked in pain on impact. Thrashing about crazily, it began to hastily retreat. The ranger ran forward and yanked his blade out with all his might. The creature screamed even louder. It rushed away and disappeared into the woods after his comrades.

Breathing heavily, Legolas looked around only to know that the ringwraith that had been fighting with Aragorn had also fled. As he got to his feet, Legolas smiled at the man.

"Thank you for saving my hide. That was a great shot there! I can always rely on you to watch my back!" He smiled.

Aragorn glared back at him in response. "But I'm not sure if I can rely on you to watch mine." Legolas's smile faltered as he stared at the ranger in dismay. They both had fought together against the enemy like the way they used to do dozens of time before and he had completely forgotten about their current rift in all the excitement just now. The elf watched in silence as Aragorn whirled on his heels and ran up the trail to catch up with the rest of the fellowship.

Legolas lowered down his eyes, staring at the ground that was littered with the used arrows. He began to gather them back into his quiver, picking up the still usable arrows and tossing away the ones that were broken. While doing that, he was busily thinking. "_What am I to do to repair this situation? Recapture Gollum and present it to Aragorn?_"

Legolas abruptly straightened. "_Gollum! Where is that creature? I can't sense him! Has he run away?_"

()()()()()

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for 40 days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor," Gandalf told them as they rested for awhile. Boromir was training Merry and Pippin how to sword fight while Aragorn smoked his pipe watching in amusement.

"Two, One, Five. Good, very good," Boromir said.

"Move your feet!" Aragorn told them.

"You look good, Pippin," Merry smiled.

"Thanks!" Pippin replied happily.

"Faster!" Boromir said before moving his sword faster.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!" Gimli announced.

"No Gimli, I would not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf answered. He looked to Legolas who shared a glance with him before returning to keeping his gaze focused around them. All elves had a fear of enclosed spaces, all perfered to be outside amoung their beloved trees than trapped.

Legolas jumped from one stone to another, he watched something dark as it moved in the sky. Suddenly there was a cry, Boromir had hit Pippin's hand with his sword.

"Sorry!" Boromir exclaimed.

"Aaah!" Pippin yelled and then kicked Boromir's leg.

"Ah!" Boromir cried out as the hobbit's piled on him.

"Get him!" Merry yelled. Boromir battled with the two hobbits as Aragorn watched laughing.

"For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him Merry!" Pippin laughed.

"Gentlemen, that's enough!" Aragorn said trying to break them up but got thrown back.

"He got my arm! He got my arm!" Merry exclaimed. Sam and Frodo sat laughing until Sam realized that Legolas was still staring off into the distance at the darkness in the sky.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud!" Gimli replied.

"It's moving fast…against the wind," Boromir whispered as the hobbits finally let him stand.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas yelled.

"Hide!" Aragorn cried. "Take cover!"

The Fellowship hurries to get their stuff and get into hiding. Sam puts out the fire. They hide behind rocks and in bushes. A huge amount of black birds flies over them, cawing loudly. They circle the hill twice, then turn and fly back towards Isengard. The Fellowship comes out from their hiding places

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras," He announced.

()()()()()

The Fellowship walked in the deep snow on Caradhras. Frodo stumbles and falls, he rolls down the slope towards Aragorn.

"Frodo!" Aragorn exclaimed catching him. Aragorn helps him to his feet, and Frodo searches around his neck for the Ring. Finding that it's gone, he looks back up to where he fell and sees it lying in the snow. Boromir sees it too and picks it up by its chain. "Boromir…"

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing…" Boromir pondered.

"Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo," Aragorn said with some unease. Boromir is startled out of his thoughts by the words but he walks down and hands it to Frodo.

"As you wish. I care not," He laughed before turning around. Frodo quickly took the Ring and placed it back around his neck. None saw Aragorn release the grip he had on his sword…none but Legolas who was also watching Boromir.

"_I do not trust him either mellon nin_…" Legolas thought.

()()()()()

The Fellowship was having a hard time climbing up the mountain with all the snow that was being thrown at them, all but Legolas who walked on ahead to see how safe things were. Listening closely he could hear a voice on the air.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" Saruman said casting his spell from the top of Isengard.

"There is a fell voice on the air," Legolas told them.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled. The first avalanche fell. The Fellowship barely managed to throw themselves toward the mountainside avoiding it.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled holding Frodo and Sam close to him.

"No!" Gandalf replied. Gandalf stepped up to the ledge and started chanting out his own spell.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"

Saruman stood on the Pinnacle of Orthanc and continues to cast spells against them.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" He yells. Lightning strikes the top of Caradhras sending a second avalanche onto the Fellowship. Legolas reaches out and pulls Gandalf away from the edge and against the cliff just before the snow buries them completely. All is quiet for a few moments and then they start digging themselves out.

Legolas slowly dragged himself out casting his worried glance over the hobbits and others of their fellowship his hand resting lightly on his side. It hurt to breathe…but that would have to wait they were talking again.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir pleaded.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn insisted.

"If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria," Gimli said. Gandalf looks at Gimli with a worried look on his face. He could hear Saruman's words in his head.

"_Moria…you fear to go into those mines. The dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dûm…shadow and flame…_"

"_Ai Elbereth….not Moria…_" Legolas begged in his mind fearing the darkness he knew was there.

"Let the Ring bearer decide," He answered finally. Once again the snow and wind was beating down on them.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir cried as he held Merry and Pippin close.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo replied.

"So be it," Was all Gandalf said before they turned around and headed towards the mines. Legolas stayed at the back of the group ever watchful of danger…for now ignoring his own pain. It hurt to walk and even breathe…the darkness of Moria…he could already feel it plaguing him.

TBC…

Elvish Translation

Minna – Enter

Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya! - Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!  
Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith! - Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!

Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar! - Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!

A/N: The whole thing with the Twins & the fight with the Ringwraiths belongs solely to Adromir. I went through a changed a few things but it belongs to her.

Review Thanks

****

A Sly Fan – Ok I have to ask. WHAT IN ARDA ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I reread the chapter along with a couple of my friends and we just simply do not see anything that goes along with your review.

****

Deana – Thanks so much! And it's going to get worse you just wait.

****

Joee1 – Yes he's stubborn just like me. I blame myself for everything to. Oh that, that was supposed to be a flashback. Sorry if it was confusing.

****

Laurenke1 – Thank you! Hope you liked this one as well.

****

Gemini969 – Sorry this is late. I have been very busy lately. Not really…I'm just lazy.

****

Ivory Novelist – Thanks! Fluff? What fluff?

****

Lady Lenna – Stupid human. I know. Things will get better…but not for awhile.


	5. Into the Darkness

A/N: Do not and will not ever own LOTR. Thanks for the reviews, see the bottom for replies. I hope you guys are ready for Moria! Enjoy! - Naur

Determined Guardian

Chapter 4

Into Darkness

They walked much as they had this whole time, Gandalf, Frodo and Aragorn in the front, Boromir and the other hobbits behind them and then Legolas. With he in the rear none could see how the pain from his side was affecting him. Gandalf and the others would be mad at him for hiding this injury but for now it would have to wait, just like his arm. He would not put the fellowship in jeopardy because of his stupid ribs or stupid arm.

()()()()()

It was late by the time they reached the West Gate of Moria and they were all tired but still they pressed on.

"Frodo, come and help an old man," Gandalf called. Frodo walked up and supported him under his arm. "How is your shoulder?"

"Better than it was," He answered.

"And the Ring? You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within," Gandalf told him quietly. They became quiet as someone passed by.

"Who then do I trust?" Frodo wondered.

"You must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths," Gandalf replied.

"What do you mean?" Frodo questioned.

"There are many powers in this world for good or for evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested," Gandalf answered. They heard a gasp behind them and turned to look.

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli exclaimed. The walls themselves were impressive and they all took a moment to stare before moving on. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas smirked. Gimli looked back over his shoulder and 'huffed' but said nothing. The fellowship walked beside a lake, Legolas stopped and looked.

"_I do not like the looks of that lake, water will usually cast a reflection_…" He thought. There was a splash and he looked up to see Frodo backing up. Gandalf stopped in front of with his elf eyes he see were doors.

"Well, let's see. Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight," He said looking up to the sky. The clouds parted and the doors illuminated magically.

"It reads, "The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter," Gandalf read.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry questioned.

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open," Gandalf replied.

"_Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!_ _Fennas Nogothrim lasto beth lammen!_" He chanted.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin said to him and he had to smile. Gandalf grunted as he tried pushing against the door. Legolas retreated away from the others as they sat waiting and hoping that Gandalf could get the door open.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs," Gandalf sighed.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked.   
"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words," Gandalf replied.

"Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!" Gandalf chanted. All watched with hopeful eyes but that hope vanished as the doors stayed closed.

"The mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill," Aragorn told Sam.

"Bye-bye Bill," Sam said.

"Go on, Bill, go on. Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home," Aragorn replied putting a hand on his shoulder. Looking back over his shoulder in puzzlement, Gimli realized that one of them was missing.

"Where's Legolas?" Aragorn looked at Boromir.

"Wasn't he behind you just now?"

"Yes, he was," answered Boromir looking behind him. The elf had been right behind him a moment ago but now was nowhere in sight.

"I'm right here." Legolas suddenly appeared from the dark.

"Where have you been?" Gimli asked, feeling oddly relief to see him.

"Covering our tracks," Legolas replied. It was not a lie, but also not a complete truth either. What he didn't tell them was that he'd been tending to his broken ribs all by himself, wrapping a strip of cloth tightly around his sides. In the chill of the night, he was actually sweating and his face had gone a bit paler.

Merry threw a stone into the water causing a splash that distracted the rest of them. Pippin was about to as well but Aragorn caught his wrist.

"Do not disturb the water," He whispered.

"Oh it is useless!" Gandalf exclaimed throwing his staff down. Boromir and Aragorn's gaze was trained on the water. The water moved but none could do anything about it. Frodo stood looking at the door his eyes widening as he thought of something.

"It's a riddle. Speak "friend" and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" He questioned.

"Mellon," Legolas replied. The stone doors opened slowly. Everyone turned in surprise and then slowly they entered Moria.

Aragorn stared at Legolas as he walked by. He frowned when he noticed that something was definitely different about the elf tonight. But he didn't comment on it. Instead, he proceeded to follow Gandalf and the hobbits into the mine.

"Soon master Elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli boasted. They stopped after stepping over the threshold and looked around.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb!" Boromir exclaimed. The hobbits looked down and gasped at all the dead dwarves that lay on the ground.

"Oh! No! Nooo!!!" Gimli cried. Legolas picked up an arrow from the body of a fallen dwarf, he looked and it carefully and then threw it away in disgust.

"Goblins!" He exclaimed. Legolas stood straight again and notched a arrow onto his bow, Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords. Panic started to stir in the hearts of the hobbits causing them to back up towards the door. Since all their attention was focused on the inside of the cave none noticed that something was stirring in the water outside.

"Now get out of here! Get out!" Boromir yelled. Everyone started to head for the exit. Frodo was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled out of the cave.

"It's the Watcher!" Legolas cried.

"Frodo!" The hobbits all exclaimed.

"Strider!" Sam screamed.

"Help!" Frodo shouted. Sam ran over and cut one of the Watcher's tentacles off. The Watcher released Frodo for a second and moved back into the water but then even more tentacles came shooting out of the water. It smacked the other hobbits aside and grabbed Frodo again, he was once again pulled into the air.

"Aragorn!" Merry yelled. Legolas shot the tentacle holding Frodo. Boromir and Aragorn rushed into the water attacking the Watcher. It flung Frodo around in the air. Boromir sliced the tentacle holding Frodo, who fell, and Boromir caught him. Aragorn and Boromir retreated towards the cave.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf yelled. Legolas continued shooting arrows to make sure that the other members of the fellowship escaped into the cave. Not all of his arrows were hitting their mark with the pain in his arm but still he continued.

"Legolas!" Boromir screamed.

"Into the cave! Run!" Aragorn cried. Legolas shot an arrow into the Watcher's eye. The beast pulled back and as the Fellowship raced into Moria, it reached out and slammed it's self into the gates. Rocks dropped and the roof of the passage collapsed.

()()()()()

The passage fell into total darkness. Legolas brushed by one of the hobbits as he made his way to be next to Gandalf.

"Weh! What was that!" Pippin exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"Are you my conscience?" He whispered. Legolas had to try very hard to keep from laughing and saw that Gandalf was trying just as hard.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf said as a faint beam of light came from his staff. He turned to the rest of the Fellowship he now found Legolas behind him getting as close as he could to the light and then Frodo and the rest of the hobbits, Gimli and the men followed.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world," Gandalf told them.   
()()()()()

As they walked Gandalf ran his hand along the wall.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels…but mithril," He said. Gandalf shown the light from his staff down into the vast mine below. Everyone stares in wonder at it. Pippin holds Merry back from getting too close to the edge. "Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him."

"Oh, that was a kingly gift!" Gimli replied.

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire," Gandalf mused.   
()()()()()

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf whispered as they came upon three different portals. The Fellowship sat on rocks and the floor resting while Gandalf tried to decide which portal to enter.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked quietly.

"No," Merry hissed.

"I think we are," Pippin replied.

"Shhh! Gandalf's thinking!" Sam hissed.

"Merry?" Pippin whispered.

"What?" Merry questioned.

"I'm hungry," Pippin answered.

"_Where has that blasted elf gone to now_?" Gimli wondered looking around but not seeing him. He walked off retracing their tracks back through the tunnels.   
()()()()()

Legolas winced as he gingerly touched his injured side. Shooting those arrows at the Watcher had not helped his arm at all. He quickly rubbed some of Elrond's medicine onto the joint where his arm connected with his shoulder.

"_Ai! It's not healing properly!_"He grimaced when the pressure sent waves of agony all over him, making him nauseous that instant. "_Elbereth, it hurts! What am I to do, now?_"

Approaching footsteps alerted him suddenly. As quickly as he could, Legolas refastened the catches of his tunics and picked up his bow from the ground. He turned to face the stout person coming towards him. "Oh, Gimli. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, elf. I just want to know how you're doing," said Gimli, eyeing Legolas up and down. "_He is hiding something, but what?_"

"Everything's fine, Gimli. So far, no one seems to be following us," Legolas replied. "Has Gandalf make his decision?"

"_So, he's not going to tell me, is he?_" Gimli frowned. "_I asked about how you were doing, you stupid elf! Not about the stupid ringwraiths or whatever!_"__

"Gandalf was still thinking the last time I saw him," the dwarf answered. "It might take a while. Aren't you going to get some rest?"

"I _am_ resting."

"No, you're not. You're keeping watch. Go and lie down with the rest of them. I'll take over."

"Gimli…"

"Want me to hit you on the head to make you listen to me?" said Gimli, raising his axe in warning. Legolas held up both hands in surrender.

"Easy, dwarf. I'll follow your orders. Just keep that thing away from me!" Chuckling, Legolas then turned and left unhurriedly.

Gimli's eyes were not as keen as the elf's, but he could see the steps that Legolas took were not as smooth and graceful as usual. "_Is the elf in pain?_" The dwarf abandoned his spot and came running after Legolas. Legolas raised his eyebrows quizzically when he saw Gimli following him.

"I thought you said you want to keep watch?"

"Tell me the truth, Legolas. Are you all right?" Gimli growled.

"Err…"

()()()()()

Frodo looked over his shoulder, back the way they came and saw a small figure leaping from one stone to another. Scared he walked over to Gandalf.

"There's something down there," He said.

"It's Gollum," Gandalf answered. Frodo looked even more scared.

"Gollum?" He whispered.

"He's been following us for three days. One of the reasons Legolas has stayed in the back of our line. He has been watching for him," Gandalf told him.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dûr?" Frodo questioned.

"Escaped…or was set loose," Gandalf answered. "Now the Ring has brought him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Sméagol's life is a sad story." Gandalf saw Frodo's look of surprise. "Yes, Sméagol he was once called. Before the Ring found him. Before if drove him mad."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance," Frodo sneered.

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many," Gandalf explained. Frodo sighed as he sat by Gandalf.

"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened. Gandalf: So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world Frodo besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought," Frodo told him. Gandalf look towards one of the doors.

"Ah! It's that way!" He exclaimed.

"He's remembered!" Merry said happily.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose," Gandalf told him.

()()()()()

Descending the stairs they came to a large room. Gandalf made his staff glow brighter which showed them the huge hall of stone lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as the eye could see. All in the Fellowship was impressed by what they saw, even Gimli. Some light shown through a opening in the wall and Gimli ran towards it. Worried they all followed and saw as they entered the room what it was…a tomb. Boromir reached forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as the dwarf cried. Legolas stayed near the door half listening to what was going on around him and those of the creatures that were slowly becoming aware of their presence.

"We must move on, we cannot linger!" He said to Aragorn who gave him a look of disgust. Seeing that he wasn't going to be listened to his mind retreated into it's recesses once again. The other half of his mind focused on his pain and tried to make it disappear. He was awakened as a crash was heard and he looked over to the source of the sound…Pippin.   
"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He hissed grabbing his hat and staff from the hobbit just as the drums began to beat. Aragorn turned to look at Legolas who gave him a, 'I told you so' look.

"Orcs!" Legolas exclaimed. Boromir ran to lock the door. Arrows came flying towards the room almost hitting him in the face. Aragorn dropped his torch and yelled to the hobbits.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" He ran to Boromir helping close the door. A loud groan filled their senses and Boromir rolled his eyes.

"They have a cave troll," He sighed. Legolas tossed spears and axes to Boromir and Aragorn with his good arm to help blockage the door.

Orcs began to try to break the door down. Legolas and Aragorn shot at them through the holes in the door. The orcs finally managed through the doors and the battle began.

Suddenly, the cave troll smashed trough what was left of the rest of the door. Legolas shot an arrow at him, but he just growled. Sam looked up just in time to see the troll swing his mace down at him and he threw himself under the troll's legs just in time. Legolas fired arrows quickly killing the orcs on the ledge of one wall. The troll swung his chain at Legolas.

Legolas avoided it several times making the troll every angry until the chain became wrapped around the pillar by accident. Holding the chain tight Legolas ran along it onto the troll's head. His ribs and arm were both protesting by now but he would not let any of the fellowship fall while he had this chance to kill this troll. He shot the troll in the back of it's head and then jumped off, his knees almost buckled under the pressure of the jump but he pushed it aside.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Sam exclaimed hitting a orc over the head with a pan.

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled. The troll continued to try and seek Frodo who tries to hide behind a pillar. After some hide and seek, the troll found him and grabbed him. Frodo fell back into a corner. The troll lifted him, he dangled from the troll's hand.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" Frodo screamed. Frodo cut the troll's hand with Sting. The troll dropped Frodo to the ground with a growl.

"Frodo!" Aragorn screamed. Aragorn grabbed a spear from the floor and stabs the troll in the chest. The troll swung his arm and hit Aragorn sending him flying across the room. He collapsed onto the floor. Frodo crawled after him and tried to wake him, but Aragorn was to stunned to move. Merry and Pippin throw rocks at the troll to no avail. Frodo began to run, but the troll blocked his way with a spear, throwing him back into a corner. The troll stabbed Frodo in the chest, after standing there a moment stunned he fell to the floor.

"NO! FRODO!" The Fellowship cried out.

"Frodo? Frodo!" Sam cried.   
Merry and Pippin leapt onto the troll's head and started stabbing him. The troll turns and turns trying to get them off but then finally grabs Merry, it swung him around and then threw him to the floor. The Fellowship redoubles its efforts against the Orcs and troll in furry. Gandalf and Gimli take turns stabbing the troll and dodging so they wouldn't get hit. Legolas notches an arrow and takes aim. His arm protested but he stood ready waiting for a open moment to fire. Pippin stabbed the troll one more time in the head, the troll opens it's mouth to roar. Legolas releases his arrow into the troll's neck. The troll moaned with a very confused and dumb look on it's face as it swayed. Pippin was thrown against the floor where he laid unmoving.

Everything was quiet. All the Orcs were either dead or had fled. Aragorn slowly awakens and crawls over to where Frodo lay.

"Oh no!" He sighed. He turns Frodo over and Frodo gasps for breath. Sam is surprised and runs over to them.

"He's alive!" He exclaims.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt," Frodo whispered.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar," Aragorn said surprised.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf told them. Frodo's hands came up to his shirt and he parted his outer shirt to reveal the Mithril shirt given to him by Bilbo. Sam reaches out and touches it in wonder.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins," Gimli smiled.

Elvish Translation

Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen! - Gate of the Elves open now for me!

Fennas Nogothrim lasto beth lammen! - Doorway of the Dwarf-folk listen to the word of my tongue!

Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa! - Gate of Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves!

Review Things

****

Joee1 – I'm glad you caught that and had a good english teacher. I haven't learned anything in my english class for two years (I had the same teacher both times). Thanks so much for telling me!

****

Luna Lovegood – No. My Guardian series is non-slash. For slash read the Princess series.

****

Lady Lenna – Yes Leggy is hurt and Aragorn is still being stubborn! He will get his in the end, just wait for it!

****

Celebrean – Not for awhile but they will be friends again. I think all good friends should go through this period and then make up. It makes you stronger.

****

Gemini969 – Sorry! I've had writer's block and have gotten addicted to RPing. The next update will be sooner! Promise!

****

Lady Aqawondel – Thanks for the golden apple! I don't like the sound of Moria either but you can tell that by what I wrote…I guess. If not in this then you will the next!

****

ice-queen1318 – Thank you! Hope you didn't wait to long!

****

A Sly Fan – Please, please, please tell me what you are talking about! Because if it was because of the line in the…2nd chapter about "if I can get him across the river the power of my people will protect him." Then I was referring to elves in general not just the Rivendell elves. I hope this clears this matter up.


	6. The Falling Star

A/N: OMG! I so thought I had updated this beyond this point! Please forgive me! I do not own LOTR and never will. Flashbacks 33333. 99999 Scene changes. - Naur

Determined Guardian

Chapter 5

The Falling Star

"We cannot linger any longer! Gandalf they are coming!" Legolas exclaimed once again hearing the orcs and goblins. Gandalf nodded and looked down at the hobbits before looking up again.

"To the bridge of Khazad-Dûm!" He yelled. The fellowship ran out of the chamber following Gandalf and Legolas as they ran. Sounds of laughter and cries echoed through the halls, glancing up they saw goblins crawling through the cracks in the ceiling like spiders and orcs climbing up through the floor. Soon they were surrounded, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf all stood around the hobbits in hopes of protecting them. A goblin hissed at Legolas and he was just about to shoot it when a thunderous roar filled the hill. Legolas's eyes widened as he realized what had caused that roar.

99999

33333

"It made a sound that no other creature could ever make. The sound of a balrog is something like a rough stone being pulled over another rough stone. It tortures your senses, especially those of an elf since they are sharper," Glorfindel told the small elflings sitting at his feet. The two dark haired twins looked amused but a bit bored since they had heard this story before but the other…the little prince from Mirkwood sat staring at him complete wonder in his eyes.

"What did it look like my lord?" Legolas asked. Glorfindel smiled and then thought about how to explain it.

"A balrog is both shadow and flame…it has the head of a ox, a body of some demented creature and the wings of a dragon. It's whole body is covered in blackened firey rock. The very breath it breathes is flame," He answered.

"I bet my brother could defeat one!" Legolas smiled, the pride in his brother showed in that smile.

"I do not doubt your brother dear Legolas but I almost didn't make it out alive from my battle with one. I went to the house of Mandos and was returned for some purpose," Glorfindel answered. Legolas stood and climbed into the golden warrior's lap.

"And we are glad you were," Legolas sighed wrapping his arms around his neck. Glorfindel was surprised by this act as well as touched. Soon two other pairs of arms wrapped around him and he smiled at all the little elflings that clung to him…all his children, he wrapped his arms around all of them hugging them back.

33333

99999  
Legolas opened his eyes and the connected with Gandalf's. The wizard knew what he was thinking.

"Yes Legolas it is the creature in Glorfindel's stories," Gandalf whispered.

"What creature?" Aragorn questioned.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. It is the one that slayed Glorfindel and in return he destroyed it. None of us can defeat this foe. We must run! Now!" Legolas exclaimed.

The Fellowship ran through the Hall entering a passageway. Then down a flight of steps. They are all running almost falling into the deep chasms on either side of the stairs they run on. Gandalf and Aragorn are in the rear.

"Gandalf," Aragorn started.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near." Aragorn looked and indeed there was the bridge. But he didn't want to leave without Gandalf and resisted. Gandalf pushed him away. "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!" Gandalf cried. Legolas looked back and saw them fighting, he ran back and took Aragorn's arm in his pulling him towards the others.

99999

33333

Legolas the elfling had asked, "Elves will live forever in the Undying Land. But what about a maia like you, Gandalf? Where will you go?"

Gandalf had gone quiet before replying. "I do not know, dear Legolas, for I foresee myself perished in the hands of Balrog."

33333

99999

"No! Gandalf! Legolas release me!" Aragorn yelled fighting him but Legolas only held tighter. Legolas looked back at Gandalf as he ran, their eyes connected.

Gandalf gazed sadly at the elf prince. "_He remembers_," the wizard thought. "_But I will not give in to my fate this easily. The ring needs to be safe first._" Arrows started rain down on them, Legolas pulled out his bow and fired arrows back at the goblins killing each he aimed at.

"Over the bridge! Everyone!" Gandalf yelled. Just then the towering dark figure streaming with fire finally emerged from around the corner and raced towards them. The Balrog roared mightily, holding a burning whip in his hand. Terrified they all ran across the bridge, Gandalf being the last. Reaching the middle he stopped.

He spun and faced the balrog. From the other side they all stopped and watched. The balrog stopped at the edge of the bridge on the other side and roared. Slowly it started to walk forward on the narrow path, it was moving right for Gandalf.

"What is he doing?" Sam asked in bewilderment. They all watched as Gandalf lifted his staff and yelled at the Balrog not allowing it to pass and get to them. The Balrog raised it's whip again and again trying to scare him, all the while hot fumes blowing out of it's nostrils.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted again, he forced his staff down onto the rock of the bridge. The Balrog leapt and the bridge cracked under it's weight. The bridge crumbled under it's feet causing it to fall into the deep chasm below. Gandalf watched it fall slowly standing straight up and turning around. Just as he turned around the Balrog cracked it's whip upward and caught Gandalf's ankle trying to pull him down with it. He fell clinging to the bridge.

"No!!!" Frodo screamed. He ran back towards the bridge but Boromir caught him just in time. "Let me go! No! Gandalf! GANDALF!"

Legolas pushed Aragorn towards the others then turned and ran back across the bridge dropping to his knees, he pulled out his dagger and reached down trying to cut it from Gandalf's ankle at the same time while trying to keep his balance, to do this he held onto Gandalf's hands. Gandalf was slipping making his efforts harder but Legolas kept trying.

"Legolas! Let go!" Gandalf shouted. Legolas froze, he couldn't believe Gandalf's words. "Legolas! Let me go! Do not give the Balrog more of a chance to return and haunt your steps!"

The rest of the fellowship watched in anticipation and horror as Legolas…with trembling hands slowly let go of Gandalf's arm.

"No! Grab him! Don't let him go!" The hobbits cried out. Boromir and Gimli had their hands full with trying to keep them from running back across the bridge as Legolas had.

Aragorn shot at the goblins that were still shooting at them. He saw Legolas let Gandalf go and how Legolas lashed out at the last second trying to once again catch the wizard but he was already to far gone.

The balrog screamed in outrage as it plummeted taking Gandalf with it. Gandalf never stopped looking at Legolas as he fell until he could no longer see him. Legolas would never forget that. Never.

99999

"Legolas!" As if from afar, he heard Aragorn call to him. Looking up he saw that arrows were still raining down on them. Seeing that the elf was not moving Aragorn ran back across the bridge to him before he got hit with an arrow and pulled him to his feet. "Come Legolas! The door is not far!" Without saying a word Legolas let Aragorn drag him away from that bridge of death. They followed the others through the door and entered the living world that was starting with a beautiful early morning. The sun had just come over the horizon and the sky was so blue.

Slowly each fell to the ground tears running down their faces. They only two not shedding tears were Legolas and Aragorn. As an elf Legolas had not seen much death…he didn't know what this breaking feeling in his chest was. Still the darkness of Moria plagued him and he could feel the dangers of the orcs from the caves getting closer.

"We need to move on," Legolas said after a few moments. "Orcs will be coming after us soon, Lothlorien is not far from here. Let us retreat to the safeness of those woods. Hopefully my kin will welcome us," He told them. Aragorn nodded and helped Sam to his feet and Legolas started to lead the way.

Frodo stared at him tears running down his face. "_How could he just walk away from what he had done_?" He thought. Finally he could not hold his anger in any longer.

"How can you be so unfeeling? Can't you see what you have done? You let Gandalf fall to his death! How could you?!" Frodo demanded.

Legolas paused in mid step as those words were spoken. He looked up keeping his face impassive and his eyes connected with Aragorn's, he stared at him in dismay but he gave him a small smile before turning away and walking on…slowly but on.

Having known Legolas all his life he knew that Legolas's true feelings were safely locked inside just waiting for the moment to be freed but the truth lay in his eyes. Legolas could never keep the emotion from his eyes, his eyes spoke the truth. Aragorn could tell that he was actually dying inside.

"Go ahead then! Run! Your kin always runs! In battle! To the Undying Lands! Your kin are all cowards! And you are no different! You are a coward!" Frodo yelled.

"Enough! Can't you see how he is hurting!?" Aragorn exclaimed. Frodo went still for a moment and he stared with wide eyes at Legolas's retreating back, more tears spilled from his eyes.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I don't know why I said that! I…I couldn't help it! I'm so sorry!" He cried looking at Aragorn with pleading eyes.

"_I know Frodo…I know. It is the ring's doing. It is trying to break our fellowship apart. And you heart is heavy in your grief small one_," He thought.

Kneeling down beside the little hobbit and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you didn't mean it Frodo. It is the ring's doing, it is trying to take advantage of you while you are distracted. You must fight it and not let it win you over," Aragorn told him.

"But Legolas…I need to…" He started looking toward the elf.

"He understand. I will speak with him if that would make you feel better," Aragorn said. Frodo thought a moment wanting to speak with Legolas himself but he remembered how the words and feelings between the two had been on the rocks so he nodded.

"Please tell him…that I am very sorry and that I hope he forgives me…" He whispered.

"He will, trust me," Aragorn replied standing up. He stared at Legolas tall form.

"_Legolas will forgive anyone…except himself_," He thought.

AN: And that is the end of the fifth chapter. How was it? The whole concept came from Adromir's Trust but I tried to add myself in there as well. Thanks for all the support so far! Hope you will stick with me! – Naur

Review Thanks

Cherryfaerie – It's ok! Just glad to hear from ya. The next chapter will reveal who finds out first and what happens.

Webber – Hope this was soon enough. I was on vacation and had no access to a computer. But here it is!

Gemini969 – I am going to make him feel guilty as hell you just wait.

Celebrean – That's funny. I figured I would update before I left on vacation. And now that I'm back here's this one!

Andie – I have said that in each chapter so far. I have emailed Adromir and asked her permission which she has so kindly given me. Things will be changing soon.

ice-queen1318 – I hope this was quicker!

astalder27 – Indeed. I couldn't let them go through without getting help. Especially with the scary chicks powers.

**A Sly Fan** – Well if it is then it is cleared up. 

Deana – I hope this was soon enough! Love ya chick!

Lady Lenna – I tried to alter this a bit there wasn't really much I could do with how short it was. The next chapter is altered quite a bit and I am proud of it. Thanks so much for the review.

****

SPECIAL NOTICE

Ok as I said in the first chapter of this, the story is gonna be about 23 chapters long. I have never written anything that long before so I need some help with ideas. If you would please give me some things that you would like to see happen I will be very grateful. I have a plan for Fangorn that I can't wait to share but that is a little ways off. Please help me!


	7. It is not just my Heart

A/N: Sorry for the late updates. I have terrible writer's block! Yes I did change my name. – Seylin

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Summary: See it before you click the story

Determined Guardian  
Chapter 6  
It is not just my Heart

Lothlorien was still a day away and it was getting dark. Fear of being followed by the creatures in Moria kept them running until they could no longer see in front of them. The hobbits collapsed to the ground panting. Gimli stood next to them, Boromir kneeled checking their feet and such. Aragorn kept his eyes and ears open listening for any sounds not made by them. Legolas went off using the excuse that he would collect firewood so he could check his would.

Frodo watched his retreating form still feeling bad about the words he had said to the elf outside of Moria. He knew Aragorn had said he would speak with him but seeing as to how they had been on hard times with each other he decided to speak with Legolas himself. Quietly he slipped away following the path that he had seen Legolas take.

It was a few moments before he found the elf but when he did he was shocked. Legolas sat on a small rock his tunic open as he lightly pressed against his bruised side. He also saw the tears that ran silently down his cheeks. Frodo took a step forward and cursed to himself as a twig snapped.

o-o

A twig snapped and Legolas's head snapped up. Out of instinct he drew one of his daggers ready to throw it if need be. His eyes widened when he saw Frodo staring at him. In his mind he cursed and quickly pulled his tunic together.

"What is it Master Baggins?" He asked putting his dagger away. Frodo blinked back tears and ran to him. He pulled Legolas's tunic open, there was a sound of protest from Legolas but the elf didn't try to stop him knowing he had already seen.

"Legolas! When did all of this happen!" Frodo demanded. Legolas sighed taking a step back.

"A rock hit me during the avalanche," He replied fastening his tunic back. Frodo stared at him in shock.

"Since Caradhras? You've been hurt that long! Why didn't you say something!" He cried. Legolas stared at the small being, his sad blue eyes made him guilty for keeping his secret.

"What was it Aragorn has said? Quietly to Gandalf when he thought we all were asleep? I am a spoiled little prince…I need to prove himself in his eyes again. That is why," Legolas told him. It was silent between them for a moment.

"So you heard his words as well?" Frodo whispered. Legolas nodded. "Legolas…I am sure he did not mean his words. And…I did not mean mine. I ask that you forgive me for what I said to you outside of Moria. I was just stricken so badly by Gandalf's fall…please forgive me."

"I thought nothing of it to begin with. I know what makes you say such things…" He started but soon got quiet listening intently.

"What is it Legolas?" He asked.

"Sh! Get down!" Legolas hissed and pulled him into some very smelly bushes. "Say nothing until I say." Frodo nodded and almost held his breath as he lay on top of Legolas listening to nothing but the forest and Legolas's heart beating. Then he heard it…footsteps.

o-o

Gollum crawled through the forest in such of his precious.

"Blasted elveses! He knowssss we followsss. Wessss will have to takes caresss of him yessss. We will see to him…for the precioussss! Argh! Stupid smelly bushes! Argh!" Gollum hissed. He spit on the bush they were hiding in and then crawled away.

Frodo held still listening in amazement. It was Legolas's harsh breathing that brought him back to reality. His eyes widened when he remembered the horrible bruises that had covered the elf's chest. He rolled away quickly.

"Oh Legolas! Forgive me!" He cried trying to open the tunic Legolas wore again. Legolas's hands stopped him.

"Worry not mellon nin. I will be fine. We should return to the others before they come looking for us," Legolas said. Frodo nodded. He was still worried about the bruises on Legolas's side but the silence from Legolas told him not to say a word, to him or the other's about it.

o-o

At the first rays of light they started for Lothlorien once again. Legolas lead the way blinking again and again to try and take his dizziness away. Frodo walked right behind him watching worriedly.

"Legolas…maybe we should stop…" He whispered. Legolas looked back over his shoulder.

"No. Lorien is not far now," Legolas replied. He could feel himself trembling from pain and growing weak. He was also feverish and lightheaded. "_The wound is not healing as it should_, he thought dizzily. "_It is a lot worse than I thought_." He stumbled again, but was able to catch himself upright before he collapsed to his knees.

"Legolas!" Frodo cried running to his side. "Legolas, I think we need to stop for you to rest. I know you did not sleep last night." Legolas shook his head.

"No. I will rest when you are safe in Lorien. Come. We need to hurry," He said forcing himself to walk on.

The others watched on worriedly but none more so than Aragorn. His eyes caught the slight slouch and limp in Legolas's step. He also saw the way he held his side lightly. But he said nothing…

o-o

It was about midday when they reached the outskirts of Lothlorien. They were all quiet walking through the woods. Even the golden trees gave off a formidable feeling. Legolas now walked in the back, Frodo sent him worried glances now and then but the elf was to busy watching for danger.

"Stay close young Hobbits! They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell..." Gimli whispered.

"Frodo..." A voice whispered in his mind. Frodo looked around but didn't see anything.

"...and are never seen again," Gimli finished.

"You're coming to us…"Frodo stopped at the voice he heard. "..is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here Ring-bearer!" The voice finished.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked. Frodo glanced at him and started walking again.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli boasted. Suddenly there was an arrow pointed at Gimli making him stop. Lorien elves appeared from behind trees aiming at each of the fellowship. They all looked around alarmed.

"Oh…" Gimli whispered standing still. Legolas had drawn his bow and pointed it right back at the three that had their arrows aimed at him.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," Haldir said stepping forward. Gimli mumbled some things in disgust.

o-o

As evening set in, Haldir stood with the Fellowship on one of the many hidden watchtowers in the great trees.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion," Haldir said to him in greeting. "Lle tyava quel?"

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien. Makoi utunelle?" Legolas replied.

"Lle uuma maa quel, mellon nin," He answered.

"Im na mae," Legolas told him. Haldir watched him for a moment but then turned to Aragorn knowing the truth but preferring to wait for Legolas to say so.

"A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen," Haldir greeted.

"Haldir," Aragorn said bowing his head as a sign of respect.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli exclaimed. Haldir focused his hard eyes on him.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," He said with some disgust in his voice.

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!_" Gimli replied. Haldir looked as if he would take a step forward and kill the dwarf right then but Aragorn stepped in.

"That was not so courteous," He hissed. Haldir walked over and stopped in front of Frodo staring down at him.

"You bring great evil with you," He said to Frodo then he turned back to the rest of the fellowship. "You can go no further."

Sam and Pippin looked at him accusingly. Aragorn stood to the side quietly arguing with Haldir, trying to get him to allow the fellowship passage through Lothlorien.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead," Boromir said to Frodo. They all looked up as the woods became silent after his words.

"You will follow me," Haldir told them.

Haldir led them through the forest until they stopped on a hill that overlooked Caras Galadhon.

"Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light," He said his voice holding very bit of awe as any other person seeing it for the first time.  
o-o

The Fellowship arrived at Caras Galadhon. They walked up winding stairways through the trees following Haldir as he led them to the grand court of Galadriel and Celeborn. Once there they all stood clustered together awaiting the arrival of the Lady and Lord. Their eyes held wonder and awe as a glow filled the area they were in.

With a glow issuing forth from them, the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien descended to meet the Fellowship, hand in hand. Aragorn touched his head reverently in greeting. Legolas had a faint smile on his face. It had been a long time since his last visit to Lothlorien. It felt good to be back, the great trees gave him comfort and even seemed to take some of his pain away for a moment. The rest of the Fellowship stared in awe.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight that are here yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar," Celeborn told them.

Galadriel looks at Aragorn and read the answer in his eyes.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow," Galadriel whispered.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria," Legolas replied.

"Needless were non of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart…Gimli, son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril…and in all lands…love is now mingled with grief," She explained.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost," Celeborn questioned.

"The quest stand upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail…to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest…for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep," Galadriel told them.

It was at that moment that a spasm of pain shot through Legolas's body and he sucked in a sharp breath taking a small step forward as his knees buckled.

"Haldir! Catch him before he falls!" She exclaimed. Haldir sprang into action with speed that could only be achieved by the elves and caught Legolas as he fell pushing the other members of the fellowship out of the way in the process.

"Legolas!" They all cried out.

"Haldir take him to his room, I will have the healers sent immediately," She said watching as Haldir carried Legolas away to the room he used whenever he came to Lothlorien.

Haldir nodded quickly taking Legolas away. Legolas held tightly to his shoulder as pain assaulted his body.

o-o

Haldir took Legolas to his room and lay him as gently as he could on the bed. He quickly undid the fastenings of Legolas's tunic, his eyes widened and he drew in a breath

"Legolas, how long have you been hiding this?" He asked. He knew all to well how Legolas tried to prove himself as a warrior by hiding his wounds until they almost killed him.

"Caradhras," Legolas gasped. Haldir's eyes widened.

"Oh Legolas…" He whispered.

o-o

Galadriel then turned hard eyes onto Aragorn.

"I realize that you have been angry with him Aragorn but do you really think you have been that mad and blind as to not realize he was injured?" She demanded not raising her voice but she didn't have to.

After that she turned and walked away. Aragorn lowered his eyes in shame and refused to meet the others gazes as they were led away to a place where they could spend the night.

Elvish Translation

Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion. - Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.

Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien. - Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.  
A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen. - And Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.  
Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul- I spit upon your grave!

Lle tyava quel? – Do you feel well?

Makoi utunelle? – Why do you ask?

Lle uuma maa quel, mellon nin. – You do not look well

Im na mae – I am well

Review Thanks  
**Laurenke1** – Hannon le.

Joee1 – Glad you liked that part. And I'm sorry. I have horrible writer's block with this story. If you have any idea's for chapters coming up please let me know!

Deana – Thanks!

KeshieShimmer – Sorry you had to wait so long.

Celebrean – That will happen but I mean for like Two Towers… or even ROTK. Thanks bunches! Hope your project went well!

Kel – I'm trying! It will change I promise!

Cherryfaerie – Yes it has. Sorry it was sad. And sorry it took so long!

Pyromaniac Lu Xun – Yes! Just when is the question.

Ithilwen – Thank you so much. So sorry it takes forever. I have horrible writer's block. I love him getting hurt to… don't feel bad.

**silly little slasher** – I'll hand you a box of tissues as soon as I have some money. Thanks for the praises. Updated as quick as I can! 


End file.
